The invention relates generally to ratchet wrenches, having a remotely actuated, reverse control mechanism for determining the operative mode of the wrench.
More specifically, the invention relates to a modification kit, or assembly designed primarily to retrofit existing ratchet wrenches, thereby providing remote control of the wrench reverse control mechanism from the handle end of the wrench.